First Meetings & First Not-So-Friendly Greetings
by pencils and notebooks
Summary: Dez decides to explore his comfort zone, and he ends up with a boyfriend. Now there's one person he wants his new boyfriend to meet even before his own parents. His best friend, Austin Moon. Deztin friendship. Rated K for swearing.


**I had this cute little one shot idea at 5 minutes before 4:30 in the morning so I thought, hey why not?**

 **Scenario: Dez decides to explore his comfort zone, and he ends up with a boyfriend. Now there's one person he wants his new boyfriend to meet even before his own parents. His best friend, Austin Moon. Deztin friendship.**

* * *

 _Hey babe, you almost here? xoxo_

Dez looked down at his phone as he waited for his boyfriend to reply back.

 _Ding ding._

Dez lit up as he heard that lovely chime that signaled he finally replied. Sliding his thumb against the bottom of the screen to unlock it, he examined the text before smiling lightly to himself. Currently, he was sitting in his local coffee shop, waiting for his boyfriend to meet him there before they head off into the direction of Austin's house. Today was the day he was going to come out to his best friend in the whole entire galaxy that he had a boyfriend. He knew Austin wasn't against that kind of stuff, but he was still nervous. I mean, who knows what could happen?

 ** _Of course, sweetheart. I'll be there in 5 ;) xoxo_**

Dez giggled slightly at the wink face his boyfriend, Jasper decided to send him. Before you question this with a 'what the fuck,' I want to clarify that yes, Dez is dating a guy, and also, no, Dez isn't gay. He's bisexual, honest...he just happens to like boys a teeny bit more than girls is all.

He craned his head to the scene behind him as he heard the small bell chime from the top of the entrance door. He smiled at his raven-haired boyfriend, and of course he smiled back before walking over to him, sliding himself into the booth across from him.

"Hey babe," Jasper cooed causing Dez to let out a fit of giggles before replying back with his own 'hey.' They chatted for a couple of minutes while enjoying their cups of coffee before Jasper reached his hand across the table, taking his goofy redheaded boyfriend's hand into his own warm embrace. "Are you sure your ready, my sweet? I mean Austin's your best friend-."

Dez nodded, "I'm positive. It's either now or later. Let's just get it over with, one thing less to worry about anyway." Jasper chuckled at Dez's way of seeing this situation before they got up from their seats, leaving their tips on he table before walking out into mid-afternoon Miami air. You can tell Dez is getting a little bit ore mature now that he has a boyfriend, and in a way, Jasper's upset to see his boyfriend's innocence slowly fading away. But that feeling of guilt slowly went away as Dez's hand connected with his as they walked out.

Austin thinks that Dez is just coming over to have a dinner with him and his family. Wow, Austin's going to be a little shocked when he finds a complete stranger on his doorstep, along with his goofy redheaded best friend.

* * *

"Hey buddy- whose the dude," Austin question his friend as he opened the door.

Dez shrugged, the lie easily slipping out from his mouth, "Just a friend I thought could join us is all. Why, there a problem?"

The blonde raised his brow as he examined Jasper from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his shoes. "No...just wondering is all..." He opened the door wider, moving out of the way to let Dez and the stranger through. _Who the fuck is he!?_

* * *

It was kind of awkward through the dinner. It turns out Austin's parents had a last minute meeting down at the mattress store, so it was just the three of them, sitting in the dining room.

Austin kept on asking questions about Jasper.

 _"So where you from?"_

 _"How did you even meet Dez?"_

 _"Why the fuck are you here?"_

There were more questions, but I'm not going to even utter another one. Those were just the decent ones Austin asked.

Dez chewed on his pasta when he felt Japer gently tap his knee from under the table. He took a quick glance at his blonde friend, seeing he was focused on his plate..or his lap. Either way he wasn't looking up, so he quickly looked over at Jasper who mouthed 'Ready?'

Dez bit on his lip, nodding gently before gripping his boyfriend's hand in his own from under the table and managed to even mumble, "Austin?" Austin's head looked up to meet his buddy's gaze.

"Yeah Dez?" he replied back to him, Dez let out a shaky sigh.

"There's something I've been keeping from you for awhile now...please just don't hate me after this," Dez's voice cracked as he could even feel tears building up in his eyes. Austin's eyes flooded with concern.

"Why would I hate you...Dez I would never hate you, you know that too. Just please, tell me what's up."

Dez bit on his lip harder before standing up with Jasper, holding up their connected hands for Austin to see clear as can be. "Me and Jasper are dating, and I'm bisexual." Dez's eyes immediately traced for some kind of emotion in Austin's eyes, but all that came up in his mind was absolutely, 100% emotionless. Austin slowly rose up from his chair, walking straight to Dez. Dez's eyes immediately shut in a complete contraction, terrified that Austin would hit him or something. But instead, he felt his blonde best friend's arms wrapping around him, tugging him into a hug, which he immediately returned.

Dez and Austin's eyes locked, and Austin smiled warmly at Dez. "I'm proud of you, man...your happy, I'm happy. Your still my bro, nothing's ever going to change that," Austin whispered as he set his hands on Dez's shoulders, before bring him into one more hug before making his way to Jasper. "You...I have a few things to say to _you_ ," he growled before shoving Jasper against the wall.

 _Oh no, and to even think for a second that I would leave here with my boyfriend alive,_ Dez thought to himself as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"If I find out that you break my best friend's heart, I will find you. And if you run, I will track you down to the ends of the fucking Earth and stab you...with a spoon," Austin began his overprotective speech, smirking as he saw Jasper's eyes filled with fear. "Plus, how many times I stab you will depend on how many days it takes me to find your ass. So, are we clear," Austin gritted his teeth as he said that last sentence.

"C-crystal, sir...," Jasper whispered as he scrambled over to Dez, hiding behind him. Dez giggled at his boyfriend, before he took a look at his best friend. Austin smiled at him, his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest. Dez smiled back.

He knows he'll always have Austin to back him up, no matter what.


End file.
